Half Alive
by izzy.blue12
Summary: Harry is attacked at the age of three, and is saved by a man named Alexander Matthews. Harry is now fourteen and is attending Hogwarts for his first year, having been homeschooled before. What will happen with the tournament going on? Read to find out. No slash


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Alex. Every thing else belongs to J.K Rowling

Please Read and Review!

Chapter 1

Harry had been found by the leader of the V.S, Alexander Matthews. The V.S was a group called Vampire Slayers, they hunted Vampires. Each person was especially chosen.

There was only a few differences between Harry and the others that had been trained everyone else who was trained starting at age ten, Harry started at age four.

Harry had been found at the age of three he had been crying holding a bleeding wound on his neck. Alexander went straight to the child to check the wound.

Alexander, who prefered to be called Alex, was a muscular, tall man. He normally was tanned from all the time he spent outside, either helping train future hunters, or hunting vampires. He had short, strait, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

Alex quickly brought Harry back to the Head Quarters Hospital wing. Harry was a very lucky child, he wasn't a vampire. He was only half.

The sun didn't bother him like it did for normal vampires. Harry was abnormally pale, and burned easily though. He didn't have to drink blood, though he still could if he chose to. He was faster, and stronger than the normal human. He could heal the smallest bit faster than normal.

Alex had become the Dad that Harry had never had before, adopting Harry only a week after finding the child. Alex was a wizard so he knew all about Hogwarts. But, Harry had insisted that he had to finish his training first. Alex agreed, but added the Hogwarts curriculum into his training.

Harry had now finished his training so Alex had decided it was time for Harry to attend Hogwarts. Alex now stood behind Harry his shoulder resting his hand comfortingly on Harry's shoulder.

As they reached the train, Alex took Harry's trunk motioning for Harry to grab Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, and follow him onto the train. Harry and Alex found an empty compartment and stowed away Harry's things before heading back out to the platform.

"Bye Dad." Harry said, giving Alex a hug. Alex returned the hug, kissing the top of Harry's head. "Bye Harry. I love you." Alex replied softly.

"I love you to, Dad." Harry said, burying his head in his fathers chest. "You best go the train is about to leave. Don't forget i already talked to Dumbledore, he said to ride up with the older students in the carriages, and wait for the first years in the Entrance Hall."

"Okay. Bye Dad." Harry said, releasing Alex and heading up to the train. Once in his compartment Harry waved to Alex out of the window as the train drove out of the station.

A tall, tan boy with freckles, and an average hight girl with bushy brown hair came to the door. "Do you mind if we join you, everywhere else is full?" The red head asked.

"No, I don't mind." Harry replied. The teens came in sitting on the bench opposite Harry.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, nd this is my friend Ron Weasley." Hermione said, cheerfully holding out her hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Matthews." Harry taking the offered hand. "I haven't seen you before, are you knew? What year are you going to be in?"

"Um... Yes I'm new. I was homeschooled for a few years so I'm going to be in fourth year." Harry replied.

"Oh, you are in our year. Have you been sorted already?" Hermione asked. "No I haven't." Harry said.

"So when are y-" Hermione began to ask, only to be interrupted by Ron. "Give the guy a break Hermione. Sorry about her, she's just curious. Do want to play exploding snap?" Harry nodded and the three teens played several games. After a while Hermione curled up on the bench to read, so the boys played chess until they had to change into their school robes.

They shared a carriage up to the school with another boy in their year named Neville Longbottom. When they reached the school Hermione, Neville, and Ron headed into the Great Hall while Harry waited for the first years.

During Professor McGonagall's, Harry just let his mind wander having read all about th school in Hogwarts a History. Harry looked up as all the students started to file in.

Harry stayed in the back, knowing he would be called after all the first years had been sorted. Watching as all the houses gained a good number of students.

When all the children were sorted he heard, "Potter-Matthews, Harry."

Harry slowly walked up and took a sat down on the stool, letting the hat fall over his eyes.

'So young Mister Potter or is it Matthews?' The hat said. 'It's Matthews.' Harry thought back to the strange house. 'So where to put you. Hmmm... very smart indeed. Loyal to those you care about. Cunning, and sly, ahh... so many surprises a Parsletonge. Bravery, and daring. My dear boy any house would suit you. But i think you would best belong in...' aloud the hat said, "Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled as he walked of over to the table that was cheering for their new house mate. Dumbledore stood up as the cheers died down.

"To our new students welcome, to our old students welcome back. This year starting October the 30th Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Two foreign schools shall arrive October the 30th."

"On another note please give a warm welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Alastor Moody."

Cheers were heard around the hall, most people having heard of the deeds the ex-auror had done. As Dumbledore sat down food appeared. On the golden plates and the students hungrily dug into the food. Chatting about the coming tournament.

After everyone had finished dessert Professor Dumbledore sent them all off to bed.

"The password is twinkle toes" said the Prefect. "Boy's dorms are to the right, girl's to the right. Classes start at nine, please don't be late." And with that Harry headed up to his dorm hoping to get some extra sleep. "Good night." He said to Ron and Hermione as he went up the stairs hearing replies of "Good night," in return.

Harry showered and went to bed, thinking to write a letter to his Dad in the morning

*******************************************************************************************************  
A/N: So this story just popped into my head and I thought 'I have to write this before i loose it.' To anyone reading 'A Family Found' I am currently finishing the chapter and hope to have it up by the end of the day. Please Review this story!


End file.
